Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Among these products, optical scopes or telescopic sights used on high-powered rifles and pistols offers long-range targeting capabilities with pinpoint accuracy.
However, such devices, despite their high technology appearance, are still sighted in using a trial and error process not unlike that used for iron sights made over a century ago. Additionally, an accurate setup requires a controlled scenario that is properly illuminated. Additionally, the field of hunting equipment and accessories is highly competitive and highly profitable, meaning that manufacturers are on the constant lookout for the next “big thing” that adds a competitive edge to their product lineup.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which optical scopes used on firearms can be utilized in a more accurate and easy to use manner.